Ça m'obsède
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Giripan, angst. Ton coeur... il bat... ça m'obsède... tu m'obsèdes.


Rating : M — YAHOOOOOO !

Pairing : Giripan… HELL YEAH.

Warning: Après mure réflexion sur ce que j'écoute en ce moment… ça va être un peu mystérieux, mais doux en même temps. Fufufu… Vous comprenez pas ? Ben moi non plus. C'est purement poétique.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. À part ma prose fleurie et un peu dégueulasse par instants… VOUS AVEZ UN TRUC CONTRE MES COMPARAISONS CRADES ? Au moins, elles, elles sont à bande, bande de motherfucking douchebag ! ( quoi ? oui, j' parle couramment l'Alfredois des temps moderne xD )

Blablas&ranting : Mon inspiration est revenue. J'étais de mauvaise humeur depuis un moment à cause de ça, mais maintenant, j'ai plus de raison de gueuler et de faire la gueule… Roooh, on va dire que c'est un secret xDD Bref, j'espère que ma poésie vous plaire x)

Résumé : « Ton cœur bat… il bat, j'ai craint de… tu es en vie… ça m'obsède… _tu m'obsèdes… _»

.

« On peut trouver le bonheur, même dans les moments les plus sombres,

Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière »

J.Rowling

.

**Ç****a****m****'****obs****è****de**

_να με στοιχειώνει._

_それは私を悩ませる。_

.

.

.

.

Kiku s'éveilla dans un violent soubresaut, accompagné d'une douleur dans les os comme il en ressentait rarement. L'après-choc tremblotant et coursant toujours dans ses nerfs éreintés. Il s'éveillait, mais déjà il était essoufflé, fatigué en en douleur. Il aurait voulu se rendormir à l'instant, mais la douleur était juste trop intense…

_Qu… qu'est-ce qui… ? Où ai-je—_

Les yeux embrouillés, le regard buriné, le Japonais regarda alentour de lui. Rien de suspect, ça lui était même très familier… Une odeur d'olive et à peu près désertique, et en arrière fond, l'odeur constante de l'iode, qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes, étant un Archipel. Refermant les yeux, il se calma. Il pouvait supporter la douleur, il n'était pas si faible.

_J'ai tout laissé pour mieux combattre, ce n'est pas une petite douleur qui—_

Une porte craqua. Bruit machinal, normal dans le monde, simple couinement dans l'existence. Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol dallé, lents, quasiment au ralenti. C'en était presque frustrant, mais il savait exactement à qui cette démarche endormie appartenait. Il tourna les yeux vers l'autre, ses yeux noirs regardant la forme floue de l'autre.

_Et tu es là ? Je ne veux pas être seul dans le noir, reste avec moi, Héra—_

De mains aussi larges de des pastèques — karpusi; καρπούζι — se posèrent avec un drôle d'insécurité sur son visage. Sa vision s'éclaircissait, et il voyait dans l'expression éthérisée du l'autre une chose qui ressemblait à de la panique. Pourtant, même si les gestes lents d'Héraclès tâtaient son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était ici, Kiku savait intimement qu'il était complètement paniqué, mais une personne extérieure l'aurait cru plutôt calme.

« Kiku… Kiku… je pensais que tu… » psalmodia-t-il de son ténor bas, partant dans un léger trémolo quasiment imperceptible. Le cœur de Kiku se serrait : il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur. Les yeux d'Héraclès le regardèrent, un mélange magnifique, infiniment poignant sur cette teinte olive; ses yeux ressemblaient à une toile d'angoisse mêlée à un soulagement auquel on ne voulait pas croire, qu'un peintre aurait produit dans un moment de doute…

« Hé… Héraclès… » souffla-t-il doucement alors que les mains du grec revenait sur son visage et qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, sans le quitter des yeux. Le plus petit lui accorda un regard affectueux, se voulant rassurant, posant sa plus petite main sur celle presque géante du méditerranéen. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Héraclès. Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

_**J'ai peur, peur de tant de choses—**_

_**Peur de voir ton regard éteint—**_

_**Peur de toucher ton corps devenu rigide—**_

_**J'ai peur, alors regarde-moi—**_

« Je… je le sais bien… » _Mais j'ai craint de… de ne plus jamais… oh, tu ne pourras jamais savoir… _Avec précaution, le grecque s'étendit sur l'asiatique, couchant sa tête sur le torse dénudé recouvert de minces bandages de l'autre. Un soupir tremblant, et sa main serrant le biceps du plus petit. « Ton cœur… il bat… ça m'obsède… Il y a juste quelques instants… il n'y avait rien… Il y a… » Sa voix continua dans un tremblement notable, « Il y a quelques instants, je… je pensais que tu étais… _mort_… alors dehors… je te creusais… _un dernier lit_… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Japonais. Cette catastrophe… Il lui était horrible de penser qu'Héraclès aurait pu lui creuser une tombe, là, dehors, seul dans la nuit, son béret blanc posé sur ses cheveux bruns bouclés… Persuadé qu'il s'était endormi dans un dernier sommeil. La seule pensée le chamboulait, et il sentait une boule énorme se former au fond de sa gorge. Plaçant ses bras minces autour du cou du grec, il ferma les yeux un instant, « Tout va bien, _Herakuresu_. Je suis là. Je ne m'en vais pas. »

_Je ne vais nulle part, et je ne compte pas te laisser dans un tel moment—_

Le grec pressa le front contre le cou du plus petit, fermant les yeux en écoutant la respiration de son aimé alors qu'il lui humait une berceuse de son pays. Kiku le regardait calmement, voyant ses traits détendus comme à l'habitude, mais dans une expression qui ne manquait pas de le rendre tout aussi triste. L'air était lourd et l'atmosphère de la pièce le lui semblait encore plus… Kiku déposa un petit baiser dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux d'Héraclès.

_Je ne vais nulle part—_

Le grec l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille en réponse. Tout doucement. Étant toujours aussi sensible, le japonais eut un léger tremblotement dans la respiration. Héraclès était toujours très doux, le sachant délicat, mais cette fois, il l'avait à peine touché, comme de peur de fissurer une chose aussi fragile que la glace sur une rivière à la fin d'octobre. Avec une lenteur qui était indubitablement calculée sur sa fragilité — du point de vue de l'autre nation —, les larges mains du grec rampèrent sur ses côtes.

_Je ne— _« —vais nulle part tant que je peux être avec vous, » murmura-t-il comme si ces mots étaient dangereux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas banals et symbole pouvant déclencher une guerre déchirante entre leur deux nations, mais comme pour prouver qu'il combattrait n'importe qui s'interposant, il le murmura encore une fois en japonais, puis une autre en grec, éveillant un sourire sur les traits d'Adonis d'Héraclès, qui le murmura à son tour, dans ce japonais horrible et si lourdement ébauché d'un accent terrible, mais bien sûr, qui lui donnait tout ce charme dès qu'il s'y tentait.


End file.
